How Ice Heals
by moonshinelily
Summary: This is about the two ice wielder shinigami and how they found their way into love...i'm not sure how long it will be,...full summary inside!...please read and leave reviews!
1. Prologue: Goodbye

_Well, this is my very first story here. I'm just so happy that now, I'll be writing a story about my favorite pairing in bleach. And oh, by the way, I added one OC here.

* * *

_

**Title: Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach as well as its characters

* * *

**

_Hospital gate…_

"Hisana, a young woman with the age of 19, is now struggling for her life inside the Emergency Room of the Ishida Hospital. The attending police officer stated that her car's brakes went loose when she was to turn in a very sharp curve. The car, along with the girl, fell to the cliff", the reporter said.

* * *

_Operation Room…

* * *

_

Doctors are rushing. Nurses are busy handing the tools to the doctors. With a very critical lady in the operation room, all of the doctors are trying their very bests just to save Hisana.

"Rukia, sis, I'm sorry. I cannot retrieve you anymore. I can feel it; heaven's angels are calling me. Don't worry; big sister will be watching your steps. I promise….Rukia….Rukia…."

After saying those words, the poor big sister died with hemorrhage and severe wounds in the stomach along with breaks in her spine.

* * *

Okay! So that was the prologue. I gave you a hint about how Hisana died. This chapter is a short one, as expected from a prologue, of course. Just like in news, prologue serves as the teaser part. You may say that this has no straight relation to the story, but in the end, I'll make sure that Hisana will be a help to them, promise! The next chapter would be about Rukia's dark and painful past and how she entered the 78th district of Rukongai, which is, Inuzuri

Review please!!! (^_^)\/…peace!!!

- moonshinelily -


	2. Chapter I: Dark Past of Rukia

Well, so this is my first formal chapter. As I said before, this would be about Rukia's past and how she entered Inuzuri.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**.

**Chapter I: Rukia's Dark Past

* * *

**

_In the woods of Mt. Furyouka…

* * *

_

"Huh! Sister. Oh dear Lord, that was the worst dream ever! Lord, please protect my dear sister Hisana from any harm. She's the only family I have. I never and will never blame her for leaving me to this cruel family. Please Lord; take care of my big sister. I love her so much"

With tears running down from her eyes and flows to her cheeks, our dear Rukia is praying to God. Praying that her dream won't be true. Rukia, Hisana's biological younger sister, is now six (6) years old. She was three when Hisana left her to their Aunt's arms to study. After three years of waiting, now could have been the day that Hisana would retrieve her. To our dismay, Hisana died just hours ago while on her way to Mt. Furyouka, the place where their aunt and Rukia lives.

"Hey, weakling! Stand up now and fetch the wood piles that you failed to collect yesterday! Don't be lazy or else, you'll have no meals for today", her aunt shouted out this early in the morning.

"Aunt, this is the day that I'll go home and that means that my work for you finished yesterday," Rukia answered.

"Ahh…so you still don't know? Your dear sister Hisana died hours ago because of an accident! She loose control over her car due to the excitement of seeing you! That just means that you are the reason why she died! Ahh….such a poor thing! Ahahahahaha! Now work!" her stubborn cousin coined out.

With that, our dear Rukia broke down and cried. Maybe because of mixed up thoughts she did something that will bring misfortunes and pains to her. Her aunt was surprised when she threw a vase to her stubborn cousin. Her cousin loose consciousness in an instant. Her aunt, along with her two other cousins beat her. She is sure that they are saying something but dear Rukia can hear them no more. With so much work, fatigue, stress, and all the beatings that she received from her wicked aunt and cousins, she died.

Her body was thrown in the cliff. She wasn't even blessed by a priest. Her soul became a stray one. Six months….her soul strayed for six months. She's lucky for no hollows are attacking yet. For a soul who suffered too much before dying, it's not surprising to lose the heart in a small span of time. When she was about to lose her heart, a shinigami with black hair and beautiful eyes set her free with his 'soul burial' technique. Now, Rukia is hoping to see her sister Hisana after six months of waiting.

She felt like floating in the air. She can feel that her soul is being cleansed and a heart is forming again. With a loud 'thud', she fell to the ground but to her surprise, it is different from the ground she was standing on just seconds ago.

* * *

Okay! Now, I gave you a little glimpse on Rukia's dark, hard and painful past. The next chapter would be about Rukia's 'childhood' in Inuzuri.

Reviews please!!!(^_^) \/…peace!!!

- Moonshinelily -


	3. Chapter II: Childhood in Inuzuri

_Well, chapter Two of HoW iCe HeAlS.....

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach**

**Title: Childhood in Inuzuri**

_

* * *

_

_Inuzuri…

* * *

_

"Ouch! Where am i?" These are the first words that came out from Rukia's mouth when she reached Rukongai. She found herself in a line. In this line, other souls were standing too. She is holding a paper wherein her name is written along with a number "78". It's her turn now.

"Okay, kid. This is your new home. You'll be staying in the place that I'll be showing you, okay? Oy, Hisagi! Come over here and take charge for a while. I'll accompany this kid to the 78th." Kaein – dono said.

Rukia stood in her place like a frozen stone. Black hair, beautiful eyes….God! This is the person that freed her.

"You…you are the one that set my soul free! Thank you!" Rukia said those words to her 'savior' with a bow. "Oh, cut the crap out. It's my duty to do that after all! No need for thank yous. But you know, you are about to be a hollow that time. Luckily, it's the Great Kaein – dono who saved you! Just kidding…" Kaein said.

While walking to the 78th, they are silent. At the time that they reached their destination, Rukia bowed again and said, "Great Kaein – dono, thank you for saving me and bringing me here."

"Oh, come on, I told you to stop thanking me. Just call me Kaein – dono. I prefer that than 'Great Kaein – dono'. That's quite embarrassing. Oh, by the way, please survive. This is the poorest district of Rukongai. I just don't know why you are assigned here. If you see a hollow, hide immediately. Save yourself", Kaein said with worry and seriousness in his voice.

"Yes Kaein – dono! I won't waste the opportunity that you gave me", Rukia said.

After three weeks of straying (again?) in Inuzuri, she found three male children who were being beaten by a man. She can't take it. She doesn't want anyone to suffer just like she did! She quickly got a grab of a hollow, long broken tree branch. She smashed it onto the man's head. In an instant, the man passed out.

"Thank you, miss! It's such a shame for us, three males, to be saved by a girl. But, cut that crap, you still saved us! Would you mind if I ask you to be our friend", a blue – haired boy said to Rukia.

Rukia was caught off guard with this question. They are all about Rukia's age. The other two are just standing. They were still in shock of what Rukia just did. The smaller guy has a yellow hair while the other one is weird. Weird as in very weird and exotic if you'll consider him as a food (_**I once used 'exotic' to define one of my classmates. He's very kindhearted and unique. He expresses his feelings in a very weird manner and if you don't know him, you'll see his way of expressing feelings as an insult. Hi, Cyril (Ag)!**_) . This weird guy has a tattoo that serves as his eye brows and this tattoo extends up to his head. He is a red – haired guy. His hair is long and is tied to the back part of his head.

Though they never asked each others name, they became great friends. All of them have a certain dream ---- to be a shinigami in order to protect each other. They shared their secrets, too. If they'll have a glimpse of their past life, they'll narrate it to the others immediately. When one has a problem, they'll comfort him/ her.

They are partners – in – crime in stealing water and food just to survive. They sometimes got caught and beaten, but they never gave up. Their friendship was always challenged when they failed their stealing attempts. They just comfort each other with a hug and they tried their bests to ignore hunger by chatting and laughing. They continued living this way; they enjoy their simple yet complicated lives.

For four years, their lives remained as it is. But one day, a hollow appeared in their district and attacked everyone, including them. Two of them ran in different directions. Rukia and the blue – haired remained. The blue – haired boy was being attacked by the hollow at the moment. He is now fatally wounded. Rukia stood and got a grip to a steel bar. She can't afford to see a suffering friend and she definitely can't afford when her friend die. She hit the hollow's back with the steel bar. The hollow turned to face her. 'Great', now, she has the hollow's attention. Her knees shook slightly. When the hollow was about to attack her, a black – haired shinigami appeared and kill the hollow. He's certainly Kaein – dono. When he faced Rukia, she's already walking towards her fatally wounded friend. She knew that he's already dying. Tears fell from her eyes and flowed to her cheeks like meteors.

"Hey, you…you…we all promised that no one will leave the others right? In fact, you are the one who suggested that. So…so…so please don't leave us…don't leave me", Rukia managed to say these in the middle of tears and sobs. Her friend touched her cheeks and wiped some of her tears. "And may I remind you, we also promised not to make others cry right? So stop crying now. It makes me feel guilty. Please…*cough* continue my dream…fulfill our dreams. With regards of our two other friends, please tell them to do that as well. And please smack them on the head and shout Moron to them if they'll say sorry. And ah, by the way, now that I can feel that I'm dying, it's rude if I won't say my name. I'm **Korume**. Please tell me yours too so that I can die with a smile on….*cough*", her friend, Korume, managed to say.

"You're also a moron, you know? I'm your friend Rukia. And in the next life, please remember me when time allows our roads to meet again." Rukia answered. After hearing Rukia's name, Korume smiled and closed his eyes slowly. He died in Rukia's arms. Rukia cried and cried. She was saying his name repeatedly. It started from a whisper and ended as a shout. She hugged her friend's corpse and promised to fulfill her promise. After shouting Korume's name again, she stood and tried to carry his body. Kaein – dono helped her in carrying Korume. She cleaned Korume's face with a damp cloth and they buried him in the meadow near their 'hide – out'.

After Korume's funeral, Kaein – dono approached Rukia. He hugged the still sobbing Rukia.

"I told you to run if you see a hollow, didn't i? But why did you stay? If I didn't arrive in time, you must be dead now", says Kaein.

Rukia, upon hearing Kaein, stopped crying and faced him.

"Only cowards will run. I have a promise to them and I will fulfill that no matter what."

With that, she ran away ad Kaein didn't bother to follow her for he knows that when he do, he'll just worsen her sadness. He, along with his comrades, returned to Seireitei.

Three years passed and today is the third year death anniversary of Korume. Rukia went to his grave. She brought their favorite flowers. She placed them on his grave and talked to the wind. She narrated everything that happened in her life for the three years that passed already. She just talked and talked to the wind for hours. She kept on talking, imagining that Korume is in front of her and listening.

She felt a very strong reiatsu behind her. It's a hollow and it's just a few meters away from her. She doesn't want the hollow to destroy Korume's grave so she ran. She runs for a long, short 8 minutes. She is now in the middle of the woods with the hollow in her front. The hollow was about to attack her but she didn't give the hollow a chance to do so. She whispered something softly to the wind and flash of lightning came and hit the hollow. She knows that the hollow is still alive, partially, but she is very drenched of reiatsu. She fell to the ground half – conscious.

* * *

_Oh, this chapter is the longest for the mean time. I enjoyed writing the story and I got carried away, too. I loved those who left some reviews to the previews chapters. Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. _

Reviews please!(^_^)\/…peace!

moonshinelily -


	4. Chapter III: Wanders Off

_Here is chapter three. Sorry for uploading this late. For the past days, I've been busy preparing my small 'program' for my mom on mother's day, which is technically, yesterday. Though I'm still tired from all those preparations and all, I still managed to write chapter three. I also helped my nieces and nephews do their gifts for their moms. Argg….why do they need to ask others for ideas?...can't they think of their own style to make their moms happy?....BTW, back to the story….__**in this chapter, the two will meet and it will be the start of their friendship. Well, I don't like to be a spoiler, so just please read! (^_^)v

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Title: Wanders off**

* * *

_At the mean time,_

"Kira. Did you feel that too? There is certainly a hollow nearby. Count our groupmates, fast!"

A young man, obviously a student, faced his groupmates and announced the news that he knew, they all already know. He felt a very strong reiatsu of a hollow.

He, along with the guy named Kira and their other classmates/ groupmates are in their third year in the Shinigami Academy. As third year students, they are required to face a low – leveled hollow in the fields of Inuzuri. This field, coincidentally, is the field where Rukia buried Korume three years ago. They already finished their task/ examination and were on their way home when they felt the unwanted presence of a strong and high – leveled hollow.

"Hitsugaya – sama! We found out that two of our groupmates are missing. We might have left them behind in the meadow." Kira announced while trying to hide his nervousness. They were already in the boundary of the 74th and 75th district, which is 3 districts away from Inuzuri, when they felt the sudden spark of reiatsu. The group leader, Hitsugaya Toushiro suddenly became angry. He said to himself that 'Oh great! Each district is just 3 freaking miles away from each other. How come those two didn't notice us going home and how come I didn't realize that we were missing two bastards?'

"Kira! Assign two of our groupmates to guard the others. Be sure that these two are reliable enough not to ditch away and you go find those two stupid groupmates of ours. I'll go find the hollow. You here that? To those who will be remaining here, please behave." Hitsugaya, the in charged to serve as their group leader, said and after 'preaching' for a while, he shunpoed to the place where he can feel the spark of reiatsu.

It took him, ten shunpoes to reach the place. At the time that he was near to the place, the high reiatsu decreased dramatically. He felt it. He is very sure that somebody is fighting the hollow. Even though he felt the sudden decrease of the hollow's reiatsu, he can tell that it (the hollow) is still alive.

He suddenly felt another very weak reiatsu. He is certainly sure that this one is a soul and a soul in this stage means that he or she is already drenched with reiatsu. The soul's reiatsu is very faint and flickering. A flickering reiatsu is hard to track, so Hitsugaya used the hollow's remaining reiatsu to track their location.

"You're still alive? I saw it. So you are a strong one huh. Too bad, this shot will surely kill you, bastard hollow!"Hitsugaya said as he shunpoed towards the hollow and sliced it's mask. He used his shikai. As he is a child prodigy, it is not that surprising that he already knew the name of his zanpakotou.

When he was already finished with the hollow, Hitsugaya turned to the body lying near the hollow. _She_ is a girl. He is sure that the high level kido (lightning kido). He took the girl from the ground in a bridal style then he took her with him. They both returned to the group.

"The group is now complete. The two lost students were found in the stream near the meadow. They were drinking water. I found them running to this place", Kira said as Hitsugaya stood in front of him.

Kira made out a shocked face when he saw Hitsugaya carrying a girl. He looked at Hitsugaya then smiled. Hitsugaya responded by giving out a shrug. A vein popped in Hitsugaya's head. He calmed himself before anyone notices his irritation. Facing the group, he ordered them to start walking home.

"Good, now let's all go back to the academy. We need to report everything and bring this girl to the infirmary. She fought the hollow before I came. She nearly killed it", Hitsugaya declared.

They all walked back to the academy. While carrying the girl, another vein popped in Hitsugaya's head. He nearly smiled when he remembered that the girl thanked him. The 'smile' was replaced by a frown. He realized that the thanks were not addressed to him. The girl said, "Thank you…..Kaein – dono."

After a few more shunpoes, they arrived in the academy. All of them went directly to their classroom to report to their sensei what had happened. All except Hitsugaya. He went to the infirmary first. He left the girl in the care of an officer from the fourth division – Hanataro Yamada.

As the leader of the group and the class representative, Hitsugaya knew that it will be him who will report to their sensei – Kaein – dono. He went to their room and faced the puzzled teacher.

"Okay, Hitsugaya – san. Where have you been? And will you also tell me what happened in your first trip to the 78th", a man with black hair and beautiful eyes said.

"Kaein – dono, the trip was fine. Nothing bad happened. Everyone did their bests to defeat the hollows." Hitsugaya reported and walked to his chair. He was stopped by Kaein – dono's words.

"Hitsugaya, I can tell that you are hiding some things from me. As Kira said, 2 among your groupmates strayed in a stream and you also found a girl. What happened really and answer my first question too," Kaein demanded.

"Sigh. Fine Kaein – dono. I went to the infirmary to bring the girl there. She fought a high level hollow by herself. I found her drenched with reiatsu. She used Hado # 41. Regarding the 2 stray souls, they just drank from he stream." Hitsugaya, who is now pissed off, answered.

"Okay. With that, you all may rest in your dormitory rooms. Hitsugaya – san, accompany me to her." Kaein is very troubled. He is having a feeling that he knows the girl.

They arrived in the infirmary and Hanataro Yamada announced that the girl had wakened up already. Hanataro left the two and went to the 4th division barracks to report.

The two entered the room. They walked lightly to control their reiatsu. With their high reiatsu, they may suffocate the other patients. Kaein walked with a very heavy feeling – a feeling of both excitement and fear.

* * *

_Sorry for uploading very late. Another long chapter and I assure you that the next chapter is even longer than this. The next chapter will be about Hitsugaya and Rukia's stay in the academy and a reunion of friends._

_Reviews Please! (^_^)V peace!_

_Moonshinelily - _


	5. Chapter IV: Crying Shoulder

_Well, fourth chapter! This is about Rukia's stay in the academy along with Hitsugaya and Kaein. A 'fight' may arise between them, so please read..._

_

* * *

_

When they reached the room, Kaein gasped and so did Rukia. Kaein scratched the back of his head.

"Oy, you. You're really hard headed huh. How many times do I need to tell you to stay away from hollows? If you see one, just escape", Kaein tried to start a conversation.

Rukia got irritated with Kaein's statement and she answered, "How many times do I also need to tell you that I made a promise to my friend and I have a dream. Only cowards will do what you are saying Kaein – dono."

"Kaein – dono, I think it is unhealthy for you to ask questions like that to her. She needs to rest completely. I think it is better not to make her mad. She needs to gain her lost reiatsu back", Hanataro said. He felt the uneasiness between the three. 'Hitsugaya - kun is getting irritate with their very 'dramatic' conversation. Rukia - chan is obviously mad with what Kaein – dono said and Kaein – dono, on the other hand, is just trying to open up a conversation.' Hanataro is thinking so much. He can't think of any way to make the atmosphere easy.

"Well, miss, how are you feeling now? Would you mind to answer some of my questions for my…err….our class' report?" Hitsugaya said with his usual stoic face and cold tone.

"I'm okay now. I just feel tired and drenched. I wouldn't mind answering some of your questions but please avoid personal questions." Rukia answered without even looking at Hitsugaya. She's thinking about Kaein – dono's opinion about this.

A minute passed but Hitsugaya is not yet asking even a question. Kaein realized that Hitsugaya is not comfortable to ask questions to Rukia with Kaein inside. Kaein stood up and sigh. "I'll go out for a while. I'll just visit taicho. I'm just in the room in front of this, okay?"

As soon as Kaein left the room, Hitsugaya started asking questions. First about how she got there, then about the kido she used then so on. They spent five minute asking and answering questions. Hanataro went out for a while. He was bored.

"Uhm, this one is personal. I won't put it in my… I mean our class report. While I was carrying you, you said thank you. Then that thank you was followed by Kaein – dono's name. May I ask why that is so?" hitsugaya's voice became colder than usual. The temperature dropped. He doesn't know why but he is sure that he wants an answer.

"I thought that it was him who was saving me. I'm sorry. I'm just used to it that when I'm in danger, Kaein – dono is the one who saves me. By the way, thank you for saving me." Rukia answered. She's sure that she can feel Kaein's reiatsu outside the door. His reiatsu is flaring, meaning, he is irritated or mad. Rukia just doesn't know why and even Kaein doesn't know why he is irritated. (=. =) wow, being irritated without knowing why.

Hitsugaya was about to say his name and ask her hers when Hisagi suddenly came. He's in a rush and he is also tensed.

"Kaein – dono, the dean called for an assembly in the hall. He needs the two of you there to report in front of everyone. He told me, being your substitute for a while that, within 2 minutes, you two shall be there or else, a punishment for the whole class and its sensei will be given!" Hisagi, Kaein – dono's substitute and assistant said.

The three suddenly shunpoed out without saying a proper thank you or goodbye to Rukia. Of course, Rukia got irritated. After answering those entire questions, she expected that they will answer her questions as well.

After that 'visit', the two never visited again. Rukia, alone in her room, is very bored. When Hanataro has time, he'll talk to her. Rukia appreciates his efforts. He is the only person who can make her smile while in this situation. Even though she felt like she was a prisoner, only Hanataro and Kaein can make her smile. Rukia was shocked when Hanataro entered the room with a black butterfly with some touch of violet. "This butterfly is a messenger. It usually carries news to the captains and vice captains of the Gotei 13. Only taicho and fukutaichos can control this hell moth. Oh, there is a letter for you Rukia – chan."

Rukia get the letter from Hanataro who untied it from the feet of the hell moth. Rukia untied the knot and scrolled down the letter.

* * *

"Miss, I'm sorry for not visiting you anymore. I got busy in a business. That certain business is about you. I arranged your papers and forms so that you can be a student here. Fortunately, the dean accepted and approved them. Starting tonight, you'll be staying in your room in the dormitory. Please have some rest. I'll send someone to tour you around tomorrow. Hanataro will be the one who will accompany you to your room tonight. He'll walk you there. Classes will start the day after tomorrow. Your school things are already in your room. If you have questions, feel free to ask Hanataro about it. Study hard!

P.S.

I'm not sure about your name. Is it 'Rukia'? My name is Shiba Kaein, also known as Kaein – dono. I'm a teacher here, but that's only temporary. I'm really a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. The one that visited you along with me, the white – haired one, he is Hitsugaya Toushiro. He is my number one and favorite student. He is a prodigy! (^o^)!

Signed by:

Shiba Kaein

* * *

Rukia smiled a little. She was very happy. Someone knocked at the door. Hanataro entered the room with a big smile. He helped Rukia to stand up. They walked to her room.

"Hey, let's go to your new room now! Now, you won't be bored when I'm on class. You won't be alone in that hospital room anymore. I'll bring to your room now. By the way, we will be classmates." Hanataro is very excited and so is Rukia. 'At last, I'm free. Korume, I can now start fulfilling our dreams!'

Rukia entered her room. She was about to lie on her bed when she saw a letter on top her desk. It is from her tour guide. The letter says, "Be ready before the sun shines. Tomorrow, 5 am sharp, I'll be in front of your door. I'll tour you around the school. Don't be late. I'm not a patient person."

Rukia went out of her room to see if the giver of the letter was outside. She saw a man's silhouette not so far in her room. She estimated the distance of the man from her - about 12 rooms.

* * *

_Tour day…._

_

* * *

_

As she was instructed, before the sun shone, she was already prepared. She locked her door and turned to see if her tour guide is already there. She was surprised to see the man in front of her door already. She was even shocked to see Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya walked so she followed him.

They started the tour already. All throughout, they walked and walked. Hitsugaya is pointing out every building and saying the names and uses f each. The day ended without even a word from Rukia.

* * *

_That evening…

* * *

_

She's already in front of her room. She thanked Hitsugaya.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya – kun. Kaein – dono told me your name. So, now, whether you agree or not, we are already friends."

Hitsugaya was shocked. He just smirked and shunpoed to his room. Rukia was shocked when she realized that Hitsugaya was the man she saw last night.

* * *

_First day of class…

* * *

_

Her hand book stated that she should be at the assembly hall already. She went there. After a couple of minutes, someone took the floor and started discussing. For an hour and a half, the speaker continues to give them instructions and directions. She thinks she already have a stiffed neck.

At last, the orientation ended. They were now heading towards their respective classrooms. She didn't have any problem locating her room. All thanks to Hitsugaya. She saw Hanataro in their classroom already. Her first day of class ended peacefully.

Soi Fon – sensei, their class adviser, dismissed the class 2 hours ahead of the original dismissal time. She spotted the butterfly. This butterfly is similar to the one that brought Kaein – dono's letter. The letter is from Kaein again. It says,

* * *

"Miss, it's quite shocking that Hitsugaya – san accepted my request to him to be your tour guide yesterday. Is he cold to you? He's really like that. He is a prodigy in this school.

He was accelerated twice. The second acceleration, he refused it. He refused the second acceleration because of a girl – Hinamori Momo. Hinamori Momo is his childhood friend and rumors are spreading that he has a crush on her.

He is very 'anti – social'. He doesn't have that much friends. He has Momo and four more. They are Rangiku Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Abarai Renji. He never approached anyone of them during classes. When he does, even though you'll need a miracle to see that phenomenon, he'll approach them quietly. As if he's an ice that would melt away if too many people came near him.

Better not expect too much fro him. He might certainly fail your great expectations. If you need someone to talk to, get some advice and cry on, I'll always be there.

Signed:

Shiba Kaein

* * *

Rukia sighed. She remembered her first impression to Kaein – dono. Her very first impression to him is that he is boastful, which she already proved to herself, and he is possessive.

Based on her own encounters with Hitsugaya – san, everything that Kaein – dono said were contrary. She considers Kaein – dono as a very protective person, almost very fatherly. Being self – centered most of the time, she set Kaein – dono's warnings aside. She kept the letter in her bag and then she started walking to her dorm room.

While on her way to her room, she made out a plan. She'll wander around the academy. She hummed happily. When she reached her room, she quickly placed her bag and books down on her study table. They only have one assignment. She did her assignment in no time. With her intense excitement, she almost forgot to lock her door! LOL (.)

As she walks down the alley, she was thinking about Kaein – dono's true meaning and motive in his letter.

'I wonder why Kaein – dono is saying those to me. I find Hitsugaya – san very friendly. Sigh. I don't know how, where and to whom to believe. Shall I believe my instincts or Kaein – dono who knows Hitsugaya – san more? ( = . = )?

Rukia was thinking about it so deeply. Two of her female classmate approached her. They (the 2) were walking towards her direction so she stopped to wait for them. At the same time, she was analyzing the two by their physical features and visible characteristics. One seems to be tomboyish but strong and friendly. The other one looks kind, caring, and very soft. With the reiatsu they were emitting, Rukia could tell that they were both friendly.

"Hi miss! I can recall that you're my or I mean our classmate, right? Are you walking around too? Can we accompany you?" the orange – haired girl said.

"Orihime, won't you introduce yourself first? Hi miss! As far as I can remember, you are Rukia. This girl is Inoue Orihime. She just pops up in front of you and asks so many questions without even introducing herself is Inoue Orihime and I'm Tatsuki." The tomboyish gril said.

"Well, hi! I'm rukia. Nie to meet you Inoueand Tatsuki. I'm walking around and I think it will be better to have companions", Rukia answered with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, Rukia, Tatsuki, may we go to the third year's building? I wanna see my childhood friend. His name is Hisagi." Rukia got shocked but she nodded while Tatsuki just stared on Inoue. 'Are we allowed there?' Tatsuki is not sure about this voyage that Orihime is planning.

"I'll take those looks from Tatsuki as a yes! So let's get going." Orihime said as she drag the two girls along towards the third year's building.

It took them fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination. When they arrived, they noticed the early dismissal. The teachers of the third years dismissed them an hour earlier than usual.

They spotted the white – haired prodigy. They two, Orihime and Tatsuki, started chatting about him. Rukia remained silent. They walked past Hitsugaya and Rukia stopped in front of him.

"Hitsugaya – san, thank you for helping me yesterday."

All heads turned towards them. Hitsugaya felt embarassment all over his tiny body. He's thinking of a way to protect his hard – earned pride and image.

"Excuse me? I think this is the first time I see you. Do I know you?"

Rukia gotshocked with his answer. She realized that Kaein – dono is right. She bowed and plastered a bitter smile on her face and 'rode' the act that Hitsugaya started.

"Sorry sir. I mistook you for somebody. I thought his name was Hitsugaya but I might have heard wrong. Gomenasai."

Rukia walked away to reach her two companions location. The two girls were talking to Hisagi and she recognized him. She remembered that he was there when she first met Kaein – dono. She plastered another biter smile on her face continued walking to them.

"Ouch!" she bumped with somebody. No, not somebody but some two bodies. Two bodies of men.

"Hey, sorry. We weren't looking on where we were walking. We were busy talking. Gomenasai, miss."

A crimson – haired, tattoed man said as he patted the shoulder of his yellow – haired, sad looking friend. When Rukia looked up, the three of them got shocked. The jaws of the two males almost dropped to the ground when they saw who they bumped onto.

Rukia is speaking to her mind. 'These two, they are my long lost childhood friends.' Rukia's eyes are starting to form tears.

The two hugged her. This action is like a reflex to them. They waited for some 3 and a half years to see their fellow again. Mind you, these two are geniouses. They are both accelerated. Renji, the crimson – haired man isa very good swordsman while Kira, the yellow – haired man is a kido expert.

Rukia broke from their group hug. She wiped her shallow tears away. She felt that everybody's gaze turned to them.

"Nice to see the two of you again! We missed you. I thought both of you died already like Korume. Korume died on the day that our group told me that we should continue our dreams and achieve them for him."

The two bowed and said sorry. Rukia remembered what Korume said before he died. He said that, when the two says sorry, smack them in their heads and shout 'morons' to them.

She did what Korume said to her. She, herself was shocked when the supposedly slight smack turned out to be a very strong one. The two fell to the ground faces first.

"Korume usually do that to us, right? Why did you do it tous?" Kira said as he stood up and wipe his face.

"That was a part of Korume's wish. The other one is, you already know", Rukia explained while trying to stop the tears.

"Yeah, I know what comed after the head smack. He will shout 'morons' to us. We all know that he hated us when we're saying sorry. But why is the smack that strong?" Renji said. It's not normal to hear Renji that calm.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I'm Rukia. What's your names?"

"For all those years, we never said nor asked each other's names, right? How foolish we are. I'm Renji, Abarai Renji and this is Kira. If you have any problem you can talk to us. When it's about sword fights, you know me and when it's about kidos, don't go to me, go to Kira instead. But, that's just in case. I know you're still a god damned fighter. We learned from you remember?

"Rukia, I can sense that you're thoughts were drifting before you bumped to us. I can also sense that you're somewhat sad, disappointed and mad. May I know the reason?" Kira said with concern in his eyes.

"Rukia! Soi Fon – sensei is coming! We need to go back now before she catches us here!" Tatsuki said and it is obvious that she's nervous. The way she spoke is very different from her normal way of speaking. She seldom speaks in a whisper – like tone.

"Okay, I'll be there! Just a minute!" Rukia answered back.

She then turned to the two boys. "Well, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I know that you know why. You're really morons. Until next time!"

Rukia walked away with Orihime and Tatsuki. Renji and Kira went to Hitsugaya's direction. They were mad. Hitsugaya walked away before the two reach his place. After three steps, he can move nor step no more. Kia casted a binding kido on him already. Renji and Kira resumed walking towards the stucked Hitsugaya.

"Hey prodigy! You made her cry! Is your pride really that high?" Renji shouted. Kira stopped him then he released Hitsugaya from the binding kido. You wanna know why? Kaein – dono arrived already.

"I think I don't need to lecture you anymore. For thr first time, you disappointed me. I never expected that."

Kaein – dono is really mad. Hitsugaya faced the ground and felt guilt all over him. 'What have I done? I hate myself today!'

Kaein – dono walked away towards Rukia's dormitory room. Rukia was sobbing slightly when someone knocked at the door. She wiped her tears away immediately. She was shocked when she saw Kaein – dono.

"Want someone to talk to? Let's go to the kido groundso you can release you anger." Kaein – dono offfered Rukia a wal. Rukia accepted the offer immediately. She doesn't want to burst because of her anger.

They went to the kido field. They sat under a sakura tree. Kaein – dono offered his shoulder to Rukia. Rukia didn't say a word. Instead, she cried and cried to Kaein. Kaein knows what happened. He saw everything. Everything as in from the Hitsugaya scene to the Renji, Kira vs. Hitsugaya momentum.

"Kaein – dono, I should have believed in you. You are certainly right. I hate him!" Rukia stood up and picked the katana that the fourth year students left. She went to the other sakura tree. She looked for a low band she hit and hit and hit it. Kaein recognized her skill. She was very talented. 'Damn! Was she born with a sword?'

The branch is now falling into pieces. Fortunately, Kaein is fast enough to take her away from the falling tree debris.

"Thank you Kaein – dono! I'm relieved now all thanks to you!"

"Rukia, prepare yourself for tomorrow. Please don't show any anger or disapproving emotions to your class' visitors tomorrow."

Rukia was puzzled. She bowed then bid goodbye to Kaein. She direvtly went to her room. On her way, she met Hanataro. Hanataro saw her small cuts. He healed them using a healing kido. When he finished healing her, she resumed her journey back to her den. She was still thinking about what Kaein – dono said. She couldn't figure it out. One thing for sure. Whatever that is, she shouldn't set those tips aside.

The next day, she woke up early. She went to their classroom. The class and her day went good. It is now their last period and she excelled at all periods before this one. Soi Fon – sensei was discussing about some visitors when someone knocked at the door.

"So your teachers for math today arrived alread. Two of them will be roaming around and their sensei will be sitting beside one of you and the one will be your 'sensei'." Soi Fon said with a very creepy smile on her face.

Rukia got shocked when their teachers entered the room. She saw Kaein – dono, Rnji, Kira and Hitsugaya. She remembered what Kaein told her. For now, she just disregarded her emotions.

Hitsugaya discussed everything about Algebra's history and sets. He also discussed the Venn diagram and proportions. Kaein – dono sat beside her. Renji and Kira were roaming aroud while peeking at Rukia.

The class ended. Rukia stayed inside the classroom first. She's with Renji and Kira. They chatted about the things that happened to each of them for the past three and a half years.

It took them an hour to finish chatting. The two boys walked Rukia back to her quarters. They were very happy to be as close as they were before.

It became their hobby. They are talking for an hour, then walk Rukia to her room and talk some more. When the two have difficulties in their assignments, they'll go to Rukia to ask.

This routinelasted for almost two years. A week before Renji and Kira's graduation day, Rukia was adopted by a nobel. Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of Sixth Division of Gotei 13 adopted her as his sister. Still, they continue their routine. Kira and Renji graduated.

The next school year, Rukia got skipped her third year. She became a fourth year student immediately. Her acceleration wasn't because of her recent nobility but because of her own skills and talents. She was just hell good at everything. Sme's a kido genius, she's best in terms of sword fights and she excells in every subject at school.

* * *

_Rukia's graduation day…

* * *

_

Her graduation ceremony went smoothly. Her speech was awesome and touching. Renji and Kira, who were both fukutaichos already, were watching her. The two almost cried in her valedictory speech. The two almost jumped when Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichimaru Gin appears out of nowhere. Of course, who wouldn't be scared seeing their captains if they only escaped?

When the ceremony was about to end, the speaker suddenly called Kaein – dono to the stage and he gave the microphone to him.

Kaein went to the stage. "Maybe, all of you are puzzled. It is not included in the program that me, Shiba Kaein is going to deliver a speech, right? I just wanna say thank you to everyone. I had a very nice time here. I am very honored that I had handled two prodigies and a bunch of geniuses. I am quite sure that only a few of you knows that I am a lieutenant. I'm the Thirteenth Squad Lieutenant, Shiba Kaein. I've spent four years in this school. Did you know that the only purpose of my stay here is to observe, choose and prepare some students to replace the captains andvice – captaiins that left us. Those honorables were the now called 'Visordes'. So, thank you again. Next year, you won't see me here frequently. I may be here for some observation not as a teacher but as a fukutaicho. I know that you all know that my taicho is sick. Maybe from the exhaustion without me doing my part and my paperworks." Kaein looked at a side of the hall and everyone did too. They almost gasped when they saw all the members of the Gotei 13 present. "Oh, by the way, I would also want to congratulate Kuchiki Rukia, this batch's valedictorian for her outstanding performances. Nobody went against the outcome, right? Rukia proved herself to us and she reached this position not because of her nobility but because of her own talents and patience. I would also like to inform you guys that some of your seniors are already seated officers of the Gotei 13. Kira is already the 3rd Squad Fukutaicho which is under the supervision of Ichimaru - taicho, Renji Abarai is the 6th Squad Fukutaicho who is the vice – captain of Rukia's aniki, Kuchiki – taicho. Hisagi is now the 9th Squads fukutaicho and Hitsugaya Toushiro is now the 10th division's taicho who's fukutaicho is Matsumoto Rangiku. They all graduated here." With that, Kaein left the stage.

Kaein managed to joke to the students. He bowed then went to the staff room. The Gotei 13 followed him. Ther, he cried to his heart's contents. He just can't stop the tears. He's sure that he'll miss everybody. He hugged all the staffs and teachers. He's really emotional today.

The very eventful day ended with more tears. Tears of both joy and sadness. Rukia thanked Kaein for his time and guarding and she also bid goodbye to him. They hugged for a while then criend their hearts' contents once more.

* * *

_(^o^)('') This is the longest chapter for the mean time! I don't know if some chapters will exceed this one. I promise that I'll upload earlier. It's just that our internet connection is very naughty. It's freakin me out!.....please review! Next chapter is the exciting one. Will the love story start or not?...we'll all find out! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter V: Revelation

_Sorry for the late updates! I must say this straight, but my thoughts are mixing up and I'm losing my ideas. Fortunately, it was revived. There's only one thing that I can promise all of you… I will never, ever abandon this story!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach even it's characters. I only own my OC which is Korume

**Title: **Chapter V: Revelation

_In Hueco Mundo…_ _

A small body lies in its bed. Twitching and turning into different positions. Raven hair, pale skin, small frame, no wonder this is Kuchiki Rukia. White, tall walls, a single window and quartz – like door, no one will ever not mistake Hueco Mundo for another place.

Hueco Mundo's surrounding is very quiet and still. Throughout the night, not even a single branch from the forever dried leafless trees tried to fall. Even the wind is trying its best to make the faintest sound it can ever make.

But what really is Kuchiki Rukia doing in a place like this? Her attitude is very contrasting to the place. Another thing is that what could be she doing in the den of their mortal and greatest enemy as of the mean time? Was she a hostage? If she is a hostage, then she shouldn't have been sleeping on a very soft and large bed. Her room shouldn't be so spacious and figures of white rabbits shouldn't be in there too.

To consider her as a traitor is very unreasonable. Without knowing the reason why she is there, we cannot judge her, not yet. But what captivated the eye of the moon that watches her in her sleep, is that she kept on twitching and turning to another sleeping position after another. She is very restless. Throughout the nights of her stay in Hueco Mundo, she is restless. Bad dreams about her past kept on haunting her.

She can't stand it anymore. In her dream, the pain is very obvious. Any creature can see it in her tightly closed eyes and flowing tears. Turning to another direction, twitching and murmuring something, more tears flowed out of her still closed eyes.

A manly figure opened her room's door. The door screeched a little but the screech didn't awaken the sleeping figure. He can't bear to see her suffer like this. She has had enough. He can't see his only friend suffering and crying like this.

_ 'Same dream again, huh. Why can't your past let you rest? Don't worry Rukia, all of your sufferings will be ended tomorrow. I can't bear it as well. Hearing you plead and cry every night, remembering about your tragically past makes my heart suffer. After tomorrow, I could free you. After what you did to me, I should really do that to return my gratitude to you.'_

A man wearing a white hakama approached her bed. His eyes have green line underneath, as if he is crying. He sat next to her head. He bent slowly and touched her hair in a calming way. With the sudden touch, she woke up and stood up to a sitting position. When she saw the man beside her, she hugged him and sobbed while in his protective hands.

"Ulquiorra, thanks for waking me up. I ... I …. I am scared." Rukia said as she broke from the embrace. She wiped her tears but in her dismay, the tears just kept on flowing and flowing like a river. "Shhh…. Don't cry now. The same dream again? Don't worry. This is the last time you'll ever have that freaking dream again. No one will hurt you again. Remember my promise to you?" Ulquiorra said as he handed her the glass of warm tea. (A/N: He brought a cup of warm tea with him when he entered Rukia's room)

_Flashback…_

Rukia was walking around Hueco Mundo. This was her first time to do this. After being here for almost two months, this is the first time that she gathered all her courage and stepped out of her dark room.

At first, she was scared. Even though Aizen already told her that she is allowed to do anything she wants to and go wherever she likes, well of course anywhere except Soul Society and Karakura, she is still scared. Yes, she became a traitor already. (The reason is still to be a secret. ; -))

Walking briskly, she heard the sound of water ripples. She knew that the sound is just near, so she followed the sound of the ripples to locate the place. It was easy to find. After walking for about three minutes, she found the lake and near the lake stood a Sakura tree. The tree reminds her of her friend, Inoue Orihime and her nii – sama. How she missed them. But she knew that they never wanted her.

With sadness overcoming her again, she felt the urge to seat at the foot of the tree. She rested her back onto the tree's trunk. The tree seems to calm her. She almost fell asleep but when she was about to doze off, a spark of reiatsu was felt. 'Ulquiorra'

Rukia opened an eye then stood in front of Ulquiorra holding the hilt of her sword. Ready for any attack, Rukia tried her best to act calm. Ulquiorra stepped forward heading to her place. Rukia gulped hard. Cold sweats are forming in her forehead and her fingers are shaking slightly.

Rukia almost fainted when Ulquiorra was in front of her already. Sweats are flowing in her forehead and fingers are shaking even more but she tried hard not to show it. She's afraid.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, is trying to suppress the laughter that might show off. He's having fun in scaring the shit out of Rukia. He sat down at the side of the lake. He felt the breeze of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra then eyed Rukia. She's trembling! Like hell he can laugh until his head blows off.

'_Dear God! I want to live even a day more! Shit! I'm trembling. If nii – sama is to rescue me today, he'll be ashamed of me when he see my condition. Screw you Ulquiorra! Screw you! Oh, I almost forgot. No one will rescue me. So foolish of me to _think_ that they'll rescue me. _'

She almost fainted on what happened next. 'Did Ulquiorra smiled? Is this a dream? Is the emotionless Ulquiorra smiling and laughing at me?'

Oh, dear! Ulquiorra faced her and he can't take it! He let go of his tight grip to his laughter. His laughter broke out from his control. His teal eyes are now teary. Laughing so hard, he's now clutching his stomach – aching stomach.

"Are you just gonna stare at me like you're seeing a ghost? Oh, maybe you are so captivated to my handsomeness. Come, sit beside me!" Ulquiorra said right after he got over from laughing.

'What the hell? Is this a trick? I can't just fall for a common trick. One wrong move and I'll die. I can't think properly.' Rukia did not do what Ulquiorra told her to do. She didn't sit beside him. She was so troubled. And Ulquiorra being him, noticed that.

'She's so scared. Maybe it's because of her dark past. I hope I can help her. Now that I've gained my emotions, which Aizen knew, I really can't just stand here and look at her, dying painfully and slowly inside.'

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you or anything. I came here to rest, not to fight, okay? Try to loosen your grip on your sword. Your knuckles are turning white already. Please stay calm." Ulquiorra said his words as if it's natural, and that made Rukia confused. 'How can he talk so lively as if he's having emotions? As much as I know, arrancars were made not to have emotions and fight without hesitations. But why? Why did he laugh?'

"Hey. It's rude to stare you know, especially, with that sort of expression." Ulquiorra, the coldest known arrancar stated with a smirk. He was sure that this girl thinks that she's losing her sanity. "Oh, come on. I forgot to tell you. Aizen gave us a reward for capturing you and though we lost in the winter war, we still had Soul Society's treasure. He gave us the chance to ask for anything we want, anything as in from a dress, requested by Lilynette up to an extravagant house and lot and cars by Luppy. For me, what I asked Aizen was simple. I asked him to let me feel again; regain my emotions and learn to be normal and how to feel the warmth of being loved by the person you love and the people around you."

"….." Utter silence was all Rukia can give to Ulquiorra. She was shocked to hear this arrancar guy talk so much and with emotions.

"I know I can't make you understand everything right now but we do not have any intention to hurt you. Maybe Aizen didn't tell you yet the real reason why you're here. It wasn't because you're useless and revengeful but because we see you fight with so much passion and skill and determination to win. We loved that and that was also the reason why I asked Aizen to get you from Soul Society. He hurt you. Nobody helps you when you need them. You are always alone and sad. Because I had my wish granted right after the winter war, I requested Aizen to rescue you. I saw your actions in the crystal ball Gin gave me. You tried to kill yourself. Yet no one realized that. Here, Rukia, you wouldn't be sad and hurt. I will take care of you. You know, I live and fight for you and you alone. You are my life. I requested emotions because of your presence. You made me feel a hint of these emotions I have now. Please Rukia, forget about him. I'm always here to love and help you." Ulquiorra said with so much passion, love and concern in his voice and eyes.

Rukia was taken aback by his words. She never thought that somebody would tell her those words – words that she waited for Toshirou to say to her but never came. Her eyes were now brimmed with tears threatening to fall down her pale cheeks any moment from now. She was shocked when she felt Ulquiorra hug her. She cried out all the pain she have inside her heart. Since that day, Rukia and Ulquiorra became very close to each other and love started to form between them. Everything was fine, before Aizen told Rukia that she is to fight alongside them against the Soul Society. The Soul Society started to attack them little by little so Aizen thought that they need Rukia, whom the Hyougyoku qualified to be its master, to fight with them so that they can ensure their victory. Dreams about her past suddenly visited her every night. That was the reason why Ulquiorra asked Aizen if he can remove the emotions that Rukia felt because of her past. Before Ulquiorra approached Aizen, he first asked Rukia if she agree to his idea. Rukia, who wants to forget the pain that her past gave and is giving her, agreed immediately.

_**Present…**_

Now, it's the night before Rukia loses her emotions and this is also the night that the most painful memories of her past visited her – memories of the night that she killed Kaein – dono and the night when Toushiro said that he loves Hinamori and not her – the night when the two person she loved slipped away from her grasp. She also dreamt of Byakuya saying that the death of Hisana was all because of her and Renji shouting at her because she let her guards down and Kira became fatally wounded for saving her. She was crying hard. She thought that she was to die at that moment – die because of extreme sadness. Luckily, Ulquiorra was there to wake her up and calm her.

After she calmed down, Aizen sent Luppy to them and announce that now is the time for the ceremony. So, Ulquiorra and Rukia went to Aizen's room and thus the ceremony started. Rukia was startled when Aizen suddenly started to undress her. Ulquiorra was also shocked but then he remembered that what Aizen was doing o Rukia were the same as what Aizen did to bring his emotions back. After a while, Rukia was engulfed by a glowing ball of light, eyes closed and Aizen ranting some weird words. When the ball started to fade away, Rukia was being put down by the disappearing ball slowly and when the ball completely disappeared, Rukia was down to the ground eyes still closed. After a few moments, Rukia opened her eyes and Ulquiorra was shocked when he saw her eyes without any hint of emotion except anger.

"Now Rukia. Tell me what you feel." Aizen demanded.

"Nothing special. I just can feel anger and the need to avenge." Rukia replied in a very monotonous way. Aizen was so pleased to hear that especially that tomorrow will be the day that they will defend themselves and officially start the fight between them and the Soul Society. Of course, first, he will give them a surprise, a much unexpected surprise. He asked Rukia to act as if she was being hit and then they added some effects before the video showed the hooded woman. (Oh…san ka pa? may effects na ring ganyan sa Hueco Mundo!)

Right after the hooded woman appeared on the screen, a soft chuckle was heard and that chuckle was very familiar to them. When the owner of the chuckle's face was about to be revealed, that was when the transition ended. But in fact, the show just finished its phase 1 of at least 2. Thick, white smoke engulfed the room. When the smoke started to fade away, all of them can see a silhouette of a hooded woman, chuckling and facing the floor, walking towards the center slowly.

_A/N:_

_Ahehe….i know. I'm a cliff hanger. Just stay tuned and find out what happens next and why the things mentioned above occurred. Reviews are always welcome…._


	7. Chapter VI: DIrector's Plan

_A/N: Hey, there! Sorry for not updating for more than a year. I was so busy with school. This story would be the continuation (obviously) of Chapter V: Her Last Dream. I cut it there because I want you to gather up some ideas and in this one, I will be showing Gin. Okay here it is, and please don't forget to leave your reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter VI: Director's Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (only Korume)**

* * *

_Somewhere in Hueco Mundo,_

"Cut! Okay, Rukia! That was awesome! Now, give this tape to Wonderweiss and he'll do the editing. Oh, and Rukia, you should go there as well to do your voice over," says the director.

"Gin, what's the point of the secretive video if we'll be using my voice? Duh!" said Rukia as she rolled her eyes.

Gin Ichimaru could only grin towards this girl's intelligence.

"My, my, Rukia – chan, why are you suddenly so cold to me? The taping is now done so you don't have to act cold towards me though I love our idea. So if we're not going to use your voice in the narration? Whose voice will we use?"

"What about your voice, Gin? You're voice is just as sadistic as you are," suggested Ulquiorra.

"Brilliant! Nice one, Ulquiorra! I didn't know you have some directing skills in you. Are your emotions affecting you?" teased Gin.

"Will you stop teasing me Ichimaru? Just tell us what to do so we can finish this taping now," says Ulquiorra with a cold voice.

"Now, now Ulquiorra. That's the right voice! You're really getting my ideas!"

Aizen is watching everything and he is not the type of person (is he still considered as a person?) who's willing to wait. Gin's teasing attitude is now getting to his nerves though he'd like to admit that Gin is good in directing.

"Now, guys and girls, I would like to praise you for you all acted well especially in cosplaying those stupid shinigamis but wouldn't it be better if we'll finish this taping and voice over now, Gin?" says Aizen. Though he said it in a calm manner, one could feel the killing intent that his aura's sending out and because f that, Gin sweatdropped.

"Okay, so Ulquiorra, I would like you to say the differences of the past and present Rukia and what caused the changes. I know that there are a lot of reasons but just give us the main three reasons so that it will fit to the video's time limit. Now, you Rukia, I want you to say a bitter thank you to them and we'll place that in the end of the video right after your chuckling in the video. Okay, get it? Anyone has a question? Ask now or never. No questions then proceed to the recording!" instructed Gin.

Everyone did as they were told and in no time, the video presentation is already finished. After the whole day taping, Aizen instructed everyone to rest for there are still things to do.

"Okay, minna. Tomorrow, we'll be putting up some party so we'll be decorating White Hall. Some of you will be in charge in making the decorations while some will be putting them to their designated places and the remaining will be in charge of the making and distribution of invitations," instructed Aizen. He paused for a while and looked around to see if there's anyone with violent reaction. "That means you'll be grouped into three. I'll be posting the groupings tomorrow and the tasks. Rest for now so we'll all be productive tomorrow," ended Aizen.

After Aizen's speech, everyone went to their respective rooms and slept. All of them are dead tired. Nobody was left to do nothing. All of them are running around and doing tasks. Snores from the boys' quarters are heard up to Aizen's room but he won't do anything about it for now. 'They're all tires. Better rest as well.' And that ended their tiresome day.

* * *

_The next day,_

"Rise and shine, everybody! We have a lot of things to do today! We don't wan Aizen – sama to be mad, do we?"

"Oh, dammit Nel, it's just 7 am! For Pete's sake, let us sleep some more," grunted Grimmjow.

"Oy, sleepy heads, Aizen – Sama ordered that those who won't obey shall have their heads on a platter," threatened Nel. She was amazed by the way that the people reacted. They suddenly stood up and hurried towards their bathrooms t fix themselves up and in no time, all of them were present in front of her, fully dressed and had their hair brushed. Aizen saw these and that's why he was trying hard to suppress a chuckle.

"Now, now, afraid of Nel, aren't we?" teases Gin.

"Gin, don't ruin their day by destroying their mornings okay? Everyone, I called a meeting this early so that we'll have enough time for the preparations. We don't want to be embarrassed to our guest, right? Okay, so if there are n violent reactions, let's start the busy day. First thing is that I have posted the groupings already and there are specific tasks assigned to ach group. Are there questions about the groupings and the tasks?" started Aizen.

Grimmjow looked at the paper then raised his right hand (just like a first grader, neh? But he's well – mannered, neh! LOL) and asked, "Aizen – Sama, why are there only two groups?"

"Nice question, Grimmjow! There are only two groups because the last task, which is the making and distribution of invitation cards will be accomplished by Gin, Tousen, Rukia, Luppi and Ulquiorra. More questions? Okay, now that everything is clear, Gin will be orienting Nel's group and Ulquiorra will be orienting those under Grimmjow. Now everyone, do your best!"

Everyone did as they were told. The first group followed Gin while the second group followed Ulquiorra. The air was filled with sounds of scissors going through the 'flesh' of paper. It is surely a busy day.

* * *

_In Rukia's room in Hueco Mundo,_

Luppi, Aizen and Rukia are all inside the woman's room. Luppi is busy trying to figure out what creature Chappy is while Aizen is staring at Rukia. Rukia was just glaring at Luppi for he was holding Chappy. Rukia jolted when she looked at Aizen for she realized that Aizen has been staring at him for minutes now.

"Aizen – Sama, what am I going to do? You told me that my existence shall be kept hidden until the party, so am I just going to stand here and watch everybody work their sorry asses off? I am not unuseful you know?" grunted Rukia.

"Now, now, Rukia, don't sulk there. I have a very special task for you. I want you to enjoy this one but I am sure that you'll be more tired than they are. You are going to raid their closets one by one and bring out the best outfits that they will be wearing for the party later and if you can't find anything that is good enough for your tastes, you are going to buy something for them, and since you do not have clothes here, I am also assigning you to buy your clothes and here's the most important part. I want you to buy the new Espada uniform. Just don't pick things that are too childish and too flashy, okay?" said Aizen.

"I am going to enjoy this! But how am I going to buy those things without money?" retorted Rukia.

"Of course, I am not going to let you to go and steal things. First, you'll be on a gigai and I am going to give you a rich man's ATM card," says Aizen with a small smile.

"Okay, I will go now because I don't want to rush myself later for the party. I want to be beautiful as well, so see you later Aizen!"

"Now Luppi, will you please let go of that stuffed toy now. Your task will be the most special one. If you'll be able to pull this off perfectly, you will get a thing that you wanted the most."

"Aizen – san, please spill it out already. You are scaring me by adding those unnecessary facts. Just what am I going to do?"

"Gomen ne, did I scare you? Your task is easy. You'll just go to Soul Society and give them the video and encourage them to go to the party. If you fail, it's best if you won't go back here anymore,"

"Aizen – san! That is suicidal! I'll be going now! I don't want to face those geezers looking like this. Okay, be sure to give me my prize," answered Luppi while rushing towards the white door.

* * *

_A/N: I just want to show that even these Arrancars have some feelings and knows how to party! please leave some reviews. The next chapter will be up after two days. And there will be a lot of revelations and secrets! _

~ moonshinelily ~


End file.
